


Beautiful stranger

by agagagaga



Series: Just chuu being chuu [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, One-sided chuuves, The other girls are just briefly mentioned, minor 2jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Chuu is in love and it's not as great as she thought it would beI have no idea how summarizing works





	Beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy, i'm back again with more chuuves. I feel weird posting another one so soon but i just had it in my notes and i spent free time fixing it and stuff and i just couldn't wait sorry,i say sorry a lot hhh. Anyyyways just ignore me

Kim jiwoo had fallen in love.  
Even though her friends were doubtful, she knew it was love. 

Everything changed the moment she layed eyes on her. Jiwoo's world started spinning and she felt lightheaded. 

Her beautiful piercing eyes, her soft and silky hair, her sweet melodic voice- Jiwoo loved everything about her. She loved taking pictures of beautiful things and so she did just that. Her heart would jump out of her chest everytime she walked around. That beautiful stranger that made Jiwoo forget her name. 

Her friends were worried- they tried to talk her out of this unhealthy obsession, but....she didn't listen. Jiwoo kept staring, she kept following her around and she kept hoping. The young brunette craved her attention so much, it was rustrating. Why wouldn't this beautiful stranger pay attention to her! After everything she tried, nothing worked, Jiwoo was always ignored. It made her wonder if she hated her, or that she didn't even know Jiwoo existed. It was weird, after all Jiwoo made sure to be seen sometimes as a result of desperation. 

More time passed and nothing happened. Jiwoo felt worthless, she stopped smiling and being the optimistic girl she once was. It's weird what love can do to someone, however she wasn't done yet. The words her friends said to her were always on Jiwoo's mind, maybe it was better to just move on. She tried to forget about the stranger and actually accepted the help she was given.  
Everything was going well and she was trying to go back to what she once was. 

 

\-----------------------

 

A few months passed and winter came, which meant christmas was here and that meant a party! 

Jiwoo was getting ready to meet up with her friends. They were supposed to gather at heejin and hyunjin's house. That couple really knew how to host a party, she was practically jumping up and down from excitement. Everything seemed perfect. The city was beautiful at this time of year, the shining lights, the playing children, the gifts people made for each other, love was everywhere.  
The girl couldn't pass up this chance to take some pictures, maybe she could show them to her friends later.

She took thousands of them, every single human and object looked beautiful-  
.  
.  
.

..........she was there.  
That stranger was there, drinking hot chocolate. Jiwoo's heart skipped a beat, she was breathtaking. And then it dawned on her, the harsh truth that in fact Jiwoo hadn't moved on, she just lied to herself the whole time.

She was scared. Her thoughts conflicted. Without realizing Jiwoo got closer to the window of the cafe she was sitting at. The stranger looked breathtakingly beautiful. She took out her camera, reluctantly pointing it at her- snap...another one and another one, her fingers wouldn't obey her....and then she ran away.

She sat down on a bench, completely forgetting where she should be. The brunette started looking through her pictures...and then her world spun again. She couldn't help but smile, tears finding their way out of her eyes.  
One of the pictures showed that beautiful stranger looking straight at the camera, smiling- smiling at Jiwoo. Maybe there was some hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe making an yves side of this, should i tho?  
> Again feedback would be very appreciated


End file.
